The Parking Garage
by ILiveFearliss
Summary: Oneshot / Alternate Ending to 1x12 The Event Horizon / Riliel Prompt: What if Gabriel and Riley didn't make it out of the parking garage? / MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH / Give it a chance? Pretty Please? R&R as usual. Might need a tissue.


**AN**: This is the result of yet another plot bunny eating away at my head. I know it's not the next chapter of Someday, but I'll have that up soon. Im so sorry guys... Please don't kill me... I love Gabriel and Riley so very much, but this had to be written. Based at the end of 1x12 The Event Horizon in the parking garage, might need a tissue. R&amp;R as usual :) I'd love to known what you think. All mistakes are mine. (PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE DON'T KILL ME)

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I still don't own Intelligence. Darn.

* * *

"Who hired you exactly? Give me a name" Mei Chen answers Gabriel's question by lifting up her wrists, still tied up. The unspoken ultimatum hangs in the air.

"We're on the same team now." she said smoothly. There's the unmistakable look of enjoyment in her eyes.

Gabriel and Riley share a look, having a silent conversation between themselves. Riley turns towards Mei Chen,

"Fine. But you give us the name before I cut your bonds," The woman grins as she says the next few words that come out of her mouth.

"DNI Adam Weatherley,"

Gabriel and Riley stare at each other in a semi state of shock.

"Now for your end of the deal, Agent Neal."

Riley and Mei Chen stand up at the same time. Riley takes the knife from her belt buckle and cuts through the plastic ties around Mei Chen's wrists. But before she knew what was happening, Mei Chen snatched Riley's Sig from the holster and shot her once just below her rib cage, and takes off. Leaving them there.

"RILEY, NOO!"

Gabriel watched in horror as Riley recoiled backwards into the side of the truck before sliding down onto the floor.  
Without thinking about himself, he pulled her into his side and put pressure on her wound, trying to stop her from bleeding out.  
Gasping for air, Riley whispers,

"Gabriel," _gasp_ "Im so" _gasp_ "sorry.."

"No, Riley, I cant lose you too!"

"Gabriel, we're" _gasp_ "bleadin' out" _gasp_ "too much blood" _gasp_ "no one knows we're here.."

As Riley coughed, some blood trickled out of the sides of her mouth.  
Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. They weren't gonna make it out of this parking garage alive. A rogue tear made it's way down his cheek. It took most of their strength, but Riley turned in his arms, and with a bloody hand they cupped each other's cheek and shared a moment. This is how it ended for them.

"Riley-"

"-Gabriel,"

Silence fell over them.

".._I just know_.."

Neither of them could tell who had said it first, but with that, Gabriel leaned down, closing the distance between them and captured Riley's lips in a loving kiss.  
All their feelings for each other, the love between them, the sadness and regret that their first kiss was also their last, everything they couldn't say, was poured into that kiss.  
When they pulled away, they were both silently crying. They quietly wiped away eachother's tears, leaving more blood smeared all over their faces.  
With Gabriel's left arm around her waist for support, Riley lay her head against his shoulder. Gabriel placed a gentle kiss onto her hair, then rested his head on hers. The last thing either of them remembers before the darkness took over, was them holding hands, interlacing their fingers and squeezing lightly.

* * *

They were found and pronounced at the scene. It had taken the Tac Team an hour to find them, with Tetazoo and Lillian in tow.

Their bodies were still in the same position, with Gabriel slumped up against the wheel of the truck, Riley tucked into his side, holding hands in his lap.

Before they could stop her, Lillian saw them, and she dropped to the ground in greif. There was so much blood. _Too much blood_.

"YOU! THIS IS ON YOU, JEFF! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! THEIR BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!" she screamed.

Gabriel and Riley were dead.  
She'd just lost two of her best agents.  
Clockwork was dead. His protector had died trying to save him.  
They had died in eachother's arms.

_At least they're together now_; Lillian's heart broke at the thought. 

* * *

**AN2: **I hope you like it! *goes and hides in some dark corner* (Please don't kill me...)


End file.
